Kars
|hobby = Feeding on vampires |goals = Find the Red Stone of Aja with the Stone Mask (succeeded). Become the perfect lifeform (succeeded but backfired). Exterminate Hamon users. Kill Joseph Joestar to avenge Wamuu and Esidisi (all failed). |crimes = Genocide Unethical experiments |type of villain = Immortality Seeker}} Kars is the main antagonist from the second arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is also the cause of Dio's rise as the main villain of the series making him the indirect antagonist for the whole JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. He was voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in the original Japanese version and Will Barrett in the English dub. Biography Kars is of a race of humanoid beings who lived underground to hide from the sun yet were worshipped by humans as deities or demons. While the rest of his people were content, Kars wanted to his people to achieve their full potential and created the Stone Mask. But though the mask maximized humans' potentials at the cost of making them vampiric beings, it could not do the same with Kars. The mask only increased his hunger as a side effect. As the result, Kars began indiscriminate feeding on any organisms, causing devastation of nearby ecosystems. Eventually Kars' people deemed him a threat, and he was forced to kill all of them. Only having time to save his comrade Esidisi and the last two infants of their kind: Wamuu and Santana. Years later, Kars realized that mask can achieve it purpose with the empowering properties of the Red Stone of Aja and needs a Super Aja that can fit his mask. Thus Kars left Santana behind while he leaves the other in Europe and learned of a Super Aja in the possession of a Roman Emperor. But they were faced by the Hamon Clan, who knew a breathing technique capable of generating energy similar as the sunlight. Kars and the others wiped most of them out before they are forced to enter hibernation under the Roman coliseum. Centuries later, their kind was called "Pillar Men" by the Nazis, Kars and his two comrades awaken to find opposition in the Hamon warriors of that time. One of them, Joseph Joestar, would be one whom Kars bears the most animosity towards for killing Esidisi. Following his attempt of taking the Super Aja from Strohiem, revealed to have created a vampire army, Kars decides to accept a challenge from Lisa Lisa in match to determine who can possess the stone once Joseph's match against Wamuu ends. But Kars uses a vampire lookalike as a decoy to catch Lisa Lisa off guard in their match and mortally wounds her to get the stone. Despite being defeated by a furious Joseph, Kars managed to get the Aja-embedded Stone Mask on his face before the Nazis hit him with ultraviolet rays. This allows him to fulfill his ambition to become ultimate life form, able to thrive in sunlight and no weaknesses. Kars then decides to kill Joseph, who leads him to a volcano in hopes that the Pillar Man can be melted by the magma. But Kars survived, chopping off Joseph's arm while developing his own most potent Hamon to kill the human with. But Joseph, acting on a subconscious level, instinctively used the Red Stone to redirect the attack into the ground to cause a massive eruption that sends them into the air. Joseph then distracted Kars long enough to be knocked by the debris into space, where Kars ends up freezing while drifting away from the planet as a frozen immortal, forever condemned to wander in a vast, infinite and dark space. Whereas his companions Esidisi and Wamuu died in accordance to their battle modes (Esidisi perished in the heat of sunlight and Wamuu died and returned to wind), Kars alone is to be lost in endless darkness of outer space instead of dying in light. Personality .]] Kars is cold, rarely showing emotions, but is very persistent and relentless while bearing deep grudges: he massacred his entire race (saving Esidisi, Santana and Wamuu) just because they refused to obey his will. He despises humans, but feels compassion for other animals and plants. He even sliced a driver's arms, making it crash just to save a little dog, and bounced around while falling into a large pit so he wouldn't smash some flowers that were at the bottom. He is also very treacherous, resorting to everything to get what he wants. (This does not mean he does not care about his companions Esidisi and Wamuu, as Kars still attempted to avenge the two fallen Pillar Men after achieving Ultimate Form) Powers And Abilities Aside from all the natural powers of his fellow Pillar Men, like every cell in his body able to produce stomach acid to absorb his non-Hamon imbued victims on physical contact, Kars possesses Light Mode. In that state, Kars creates chainsaw-like blades on his limbs that have very small barbs that run extremely fast. It gives off the illusion of the blades having a glow while making them sharp enough to cut through solid stone. As the ultimate life form, Kars can access the DNA of all of Earth's lifeforms within his genes to manifest certain traits or spawn animal-like extensions from his body. He also become immune to sunlight and produced Hamon, his only previous weaknesses, and is also able to survive magma by creating a unending shell of air bubbles. He doesn't need to eat or reproduce as well. Trivia *His namesake is a reference to the American new wave band The Cars and the 1979 Gary Newman song Cars. Navigation pl:Kars de:Kars Category:Immortality Seeker Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:God Wannabe Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Humanoid Category:Predator Category:Genocidal Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Internet Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Honkaiverse Villains